Talk:List of Phineas and Ferb episodes
Wow This page needs updated X_X felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :This is one of my next projects, I'm thinking of having a table with Segment number, Episode number, US Air date, Production number, Episode name, PF Plan, & Doofenshmirtz scheme. I want to try and make it original instead of copying it from wikipedia. What do you think? —Topher 07:58, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Oh you are going to do it? Well ok that sounds like a good idea sure felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Unless you've got some time and would like to try it. I don't mind sharing the work, but I don't mind doing the hard stuff either. I also wanted to get some of the actual episode articles in skeleton form, so that they are all uniform: infobox, headings, etc. That way people coming in can just fill in the blanks and not have to worry about the formatting, etc. —Topher 08:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Yea I was trying to work on a generic infobox for ease of use, but it doesn't seem to work the same here as it does on another wikia :/ felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:19, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :So what do you think? You like my plan and want me to try it, or would you care for a go? :You were trying to use xml in the character infobox, I noticed. I don't think this wiki is set up to use that. It seems to work fine with the wiki markup, which for simple infoboxes is fairly easy to use. You can cheat off of Template:Infobox actor if you'd like. :) :Also, please keep your comments on the same level each time you comment. In other words, since you started the post, you don't have to use any ":"'s, but I use one since I was the second user in the conversation. If SuperFlash joined, he would use two ":"'s, etc. This just makes things easier to read and doesn't make for three to four words per column if the conversation goes for a long time. It seems to be a very tried and true method for one of the largest wikis: Memory Alpha. Thanks :) —Topher 08:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Well I did say I liked it, so I still feel that way. I see, thats interesting. This too is interesting, I have never come across this way of posting in any wikia I have been in. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I was going to do a while ago, but I couldn't get to it, since my internet wasn't working well. Anyways, are we going to use the same as we used for the nearly impossible plans and Dr. D's schemes? Also, I have a suggestion/question, that is if we can do like an image in one box that represents the episode, like they have on the Spongebob Squarepants Wiki's Season 1 Page, and all the other season's page. Also, what was it felionel was trying to do? --SuperFlash101 21:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Fate This page has not been deleted, but the contents have been removed and this now redirects to Season 1. Once Season 2 premieres, this should be changed to a disambiguation page, i.e. "You may be looking for..." :Interesting idea Toph, but don't forget to sign your posts =b felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:00, 24 September 2008 (UTC) season 3 permire season 3 permire was on my b-day. i knew i should of taped it since i had XFINITY. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 00:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Production codes The production codes listed for "Ready For The Bettys" and "The Flying Fishmonger" need to be swapped so that the 115a and 115b match their respective episodes. J110983 (talk) 02:46, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done. - Jasonbres (talk) 02:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC)